


Honesty (L Lawliet x Male! Reader)

by Gods_Betrayal



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Absent Parents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anime/Manga Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, Death Note Spoilers, Dessert & Sweets, Detectives, Domestic Fluff, Dominant L (Death Note), Donuts, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Friendship/Love, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Near | Nate River Being Creepy, Non-Consensual Violence, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Triggers, Trust Issues, Weird Plot Shit, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gods_Betrayal/pseuds/Gods_Betrayal
Summary: Born of evil blood, your mother is in no position to push herself into your life. Psychotic, stalker, rapist, she had ultimately the worst labels one could place on a person.You had lived with your father since she was arrested, of course on death row.  For the sole fact that she's schizophrenic, she's had death knocking on her door forever.Almost literally.Now with both of your parents dead,  Kira and his followers have deemed your unstable blood irredeemable. Now you find yourself almost worshipped after managing to escape death.Until an accidental rescuer comes knocking on your consciousness and pulls you from the thrawls of madness.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Character(s), L (Death Note)/Original Male Character(s), L (Death Note)/Reader, L (Death Note)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Mother Mother (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Death Note characters!!!
> 
> Indo have original characters in this and I know some people don't like that but I hope that the story is good enough for you to ignore that if you don't like it. That being said, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING!! THIS STORY TACKLES SENSITIVE TOPICS SUCH AS RAPE, ABUSE, TORTURE, BULLYING, ETC. IT IS NOT SENSITIVE AND I HAVE DECIDED TO NOT SPARE DESCRIPTION SO THAT YOU CAN PROPERLY KNOW THE STORY!!!

Blood tinged her bruised lips, her eyes holding a fiery emerald gaze as she looked down at him through thick lashes. She moaned softly, bringing the slight blood off of his neck to her lips. A well polished dark nail scraped the crimson substance against her teeth and she laughed in a small and short manner. Long deep red hair flowed down her back as she felt the warmth pooling inside of her bare stomach.

"Please..." The man underneath her whimpered softly, his sandy brown hair a mess on the pillow. "I gave you what you wanted... Please let me go..."

Lorelai laughed deep in her chest, the sound forced out. "Honey, I've been waiting years." She harshly gripped his jaw and made him face her, her long nails slightly digging and he winced as a small whimpers pushed past his lips once again. "You'll be free when I say I'm done." As if to make a point, she rolled her hips down against him and he let out a strangled gasp.

"Stop..."

"No. You're staying with me. You'll keep me warm." Those thin hands ran up her stomach.

"Us... Warm."

He was awoken with a loud gasp, the American man a bit young to be a father but not under any circumstances that he could control. He wouldn't trade it for a single second. He loved his child. His little boy. The boy in which he had curled up against his side.

"Did you hear me, (Y/n)? I'm sorry if I woke you," he said softly as he brushed a strand of hair out of the face of the half asleep boy. He only nodded in response to his father's question, keeping his hand gently resting over the older man's heart.

He had moved to Japan with Lorelai just before (Y/n) was born, a feeble attempt to try and pull together the mess of a family they had. Your father, Heguchi Majina, was born of Japanese origins. He figured his son would enjoy living in his place if national heritage. He desperately wanted (Y/n) to have a wonderful life, but he knew it would be hard with Lorelai Kaisuke standing in the way.

No, Heguchi wouldn't think of her with his son laying here with him. He knew (Y/n) had the nightmares too, the same traumas. He felt like a terrible father for letting Lorelai force him into so many things.

He gently ran his fingers through the hair of his child, the smaller boy's naturally submissive nature making him curl into his parent.

"You dreamed about her too?" It was only a small whisper, but enough to earn a sigh from the old man Heguchi.

"We won't talk about her. You need sleep. Did you take the melatonin?" Only a small shake of the head in response. Hell, he might not need it with how tired he seems.

The younger boy just lay there, holding on to his father's shirt as he tried his best to fight sleep but he was slowly slipping. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel as if there was an unrevealed timer just waiting to run out.


	2. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small, everyday struggles in your life begin to slowly come down and shift to a better end, but a new killer has decided to deem himself God of the new world. You do not agree with his motives at all, but you may have no choice but to follow him.

A new day. Hopefully a better one. (Y/n) was having a good day so far with his father, his mind busy with making breakfast and preparing for your first week back at college after Thanksgiving break. They had cooked some leftovers that (y/n)'s grandmother had made on their trip to America for the holidays, a nice and gorgeous bread pudding made with cinnamon rolls instead of stale bread. He loved it, his grandmother just made it different and that made it special. (Y/n) was hoping that the rest of the year would be a bit better, hopefully nobody would bother the young boy.

(Y/n) was buzzing like a small honeybee, his (h/t) hair mussing up as he darted between the kitchen and the living room to serve plates or see his father. He was excited about going back to college, it would be nice to get out of the house every once in a while. Being cooped up was never fun. Hell, maybe he'd figure out who this new "Kira" is, the one that he's seen all around newspapers. Newspapers he never had the time to read because his dad always scooped them into the bathroom with him. Your father was young for a father, but he still had the tendencies of an old man.

(Y/n) had just finished dishing out the bread pudding just as his grandmother had told him to and it was cooked to perfection. He had baked it just as his grandma told him, following directions down to a T. It was then that Heguchi emerged from the bathroom and his son smiled softly at him. "God, I can't believe my boy is eighteen. It's been months." He smiled at his son. The look of a proud father reflected greatly in his eyes and (Y/n) couldn't help but return the bright smile. Heguchi ruffled (Y/n)'s hair and the smaller male darted away from his hand with a giggle as to avoid messing his hair up more than it already was.

"It hasn't been that long," he remarked and Heguchi's smile got a little more somber.

"I know, but for me it has."

(Y/n) playfully rolled his eyes. His father was so cheesy sometimes but he was sweet.

"So, when are you bringing a girl home for me?" This made (Y/n) laugh. He couldn't bring himself to tell his father that he didn't prefer girls too much. He was afraid of the backlash he'd get for his sexual orientation. He didn't know his father's views on these kinds of things, but he loved his father regardless. That was just a conversation for another day.

"Oh, don't you even start." This caused both of them to bust into a good laugh, Heguchi's face reddening a bit with the harsh breaths he was taking. He slapped a hand onto his son's shoulder and squeezed softly before rubbing back and forth. He looked at the bread pudding placed before him in contemplation as his son began eating eagerly, the sweet breakfast one of the best they could both ask for. Mornings weren't normally like this, they were normally a bit quieter but it was still somber. There was always a quiet moment of understanding between them much like this one, a moment where they bonded spiritually.

The both of them finished up breakfast and helped one another put the leftovers away and clean the dishes. After some playful soap flinging and laughing, both males decided it would be fun to ride up to the school campus together. (Y/n) usually walked, but Heguchi didn't feel that his son was safe walking around with a serial killer on the streets.

Heguchi's concerns were growing by the second as he debated actually letting (Y/n) go to school. They had never lived in the best part of town, Heguchi's pay just a bit below being able to afford a moderately nice home. Their home now was nice, but it was only a two room apartment. (Y/n was happy for that, he was glad his father had been a good figure in his life. His best friend, his shoulder to lean on. He truly loved his father.

The two had made it to the car, an older red one with a hatchback that Heguchi had gotten from a friend from work. Heguchi had worry flowing through him at a steady pace, but his son was watching out of the window as if there wasn't a single problem in the world. Heguchi was happy that his son was so careful these days, that it wasn't paranoia keeping his son safe and the fact that he knew that (Y/n) could protect himself. He wouldn't know what he'd be able to do without him. They had both climbed into the car and (Y/n) let out a happy sigh, looking at his father with pleased eyes. Heguchi smiled softly at the look in his son's eyes. He was slowly coming back from what Lorelai had done, he was slowly becoming his happy little boy again. He had improved so much and the older male could be peaceful for the rest of his life knowing his son would be happy and healthy and safe. "(Y/n)," he began, his hand gently resting on the leg of the said boy and those bright (e/c) flicked up to meet his own brown ones. "I just want you to know that I love you. I'm so proud of you, son." (Y/n) smiled wider. "I love you too, Dad." Heguchi smiled, fully satisfied with his son's words as he started up the car. They both put on their seat belts and the sandy haired man fixed the car all up to get ready to drive as he turned himself at the waist to watch as he backed out of the small and cramped parking space. Heguchi never really liked driving, and if he was being completely honest, he was a bit grumpy about driving his son to school. He knew it was poor behaviour, since he insisted that (Y/n) let him take him to school. Heguchi knew he was right to be concerned. There was more than one person on their block that was outside just sitting in their yard, watching as the car passed by and it almost immediately struck him that they must be the supporters of Kira waiting for the next person to receive judgement. (Y/n) began to grow nervous at the swarms of crowds around the car as they drove through the crowded streets, the roads leading to the city a lot more hostile than those of their almost comforting home. It was hard to believe that their home was as peaceful as it is. It was home. Neither of the males in the car would trade their home for anything. It was too quick for either of them to spot, but in the span of two seconds, there was a bright light erupting from the side of the car and a loud sound roared in the air. (Y/n) cried out as the bright lights of a flame licked against the back of his arm and Heguchi found himself slamming his foot against the brakes. As a father, his first instinct was to help and protect his child as the smaller boy curled in on himself clutching his blistered arm. He hadn't figured out that somebody had thrown a handmade torch into the side of the car. The passenger side window had shattered and (Y/n) was pushing himself away from the source of heat that had infiltrated the car. Heguchi was scrambling to unbuckle (Y/n)'s seatbelt as the boy sat there in shock. Why would somebody do this? What did Heguchi and his son ever do to anybody?

There was a soft whimper from his son, his head rolling forward a bit and Heguchi caught a glimpse of a person advancing towards the car. They were holding up what looked like a big stick with a drenched washrag wrapped around the top end, a gloved hand bringing a lighter up to the wet washrag and it took only a moment for Heguchi to realize it was a gasoline soaked rag. He barely had a second to say "Get down" to his son before he pushed him down and covered the body of the smaller male with his own. (Y/n) gasped at the sudden pressure against his wound, clinging to his father with every fibre of his being. The masked attacker lit the rag and hurled the stick at the car, now breaking the back passenger window and the fire had caught on the seat. Heguchi shot up, trying as fast as he could to unbuckle (Y/n). The small boy was beginning to force himself out of shock, helping his father get himself free and Heguchi flinched and froze as the black lenses of thick visors peered at him from the missing window of his son's door.

"Come out on this side, hurry!" Heguchi ushered as he pulled (Y/n) over the center console and out of the car. He had begun to notice that more people around the neighborhood had begun to file out of their house, advancing towards the car and each and every one of them had some sort of covering on their face. Some had towels, others had bandannas, and some had full fledged masks that made all of the people questionable; more questionable than they were already as they continued their treck to the now busted up car. There was a gunshot and Heguchi shot down to protect his son, the loud pop of the tired sounding only about a foot behind him. He held (Y/n) into his chest as he picked him up and took off in the only free direction, the opposite direction of the college they were headed to. Heguchi was hoping that he was close enough to the house that he could get there before any of their neighbors got to him and his injured son.

The panicked man heard another gunshot and he could gather that the holder of the gun was not good with their aim. They must have been aiming for him when they first shot, missing and hitting the tire. He was thankful that he at least had that much. He wanted (Y/n) as safe as possible.

(Y/n) was curled as close as possible as he could and he had tears running down his cheeks as panic began to flow through him.

"Dad, put me down, you're slower carrying me..."

There was a loud cry throughout the air that filled them both to the brim with fear.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE JUDGEMENT OF KIRA!"

The loud sound of shattering glass followed the cry, making them both flinch and (Y/n) forced himself to his feet so that they could both make a run for it as fast as they could. Another gunshot rang out, the sound of metal on metal screeching in the ears of both of the males and making them both wince. Heguchi reached for his pocket as he ran, noticing that he didn't have his phone on him any longer and he continued his trek just behind his son.

Heguchi pushed the keys into (Y/n)'s hand just as they had reached the front porch, letting his son unlock the door and the small boy panicked in terror as he fiddled with the key.

A breath of relief left the both of them as the door opened and Heguchi slammed it shut behind both of them.

"Call the police!" Heguchi called and (Y/n) wasted no time to rush to the phone. Heguchi looked out the window and he froze.

Nobody was anywhere in sight. Not even on their own front yards.

There was a long stream of oil on the street from where they must have dragged his car away.

Heguchi sighed as he left the front door after locking it, getting the first aid kit out of the bathroom before making sure all windows and doors in the house were locked and covered.

(Y/n) came into the room Heguchi had perched himself in, his own room, and held the phone out.

"The line is dead," he said and Heguchi sighed softly.

"I'm not surprised. Come here, let me help your arm."

(Y/n) nodded, making his way to his father and sitting on the bed of the older male as he curled close and let the adult do his own thing. (Y/n) was shaking, and it was understandable in the fullest. He was scared. He had a right to be.

"I'll call the police on my phone."

"Okay, Daddy."

Heguchi felt a pang of guilt in his chest for lying to his son, but (Y/n) needed to stay calm for what was about to happen.


	3. God is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fear that something will happen if he steps outside with his son, Heguchi keeps himself and (Y/n) barricaded in their home. Maybe hiding isn't the best idea... Or the safest.

(Y/n) had fallen asleep against him, his arm propped up so that Heguchi wouldn't accidentally injure him. He had been thinking to himself, realizing he had been so stupid to promise false security to his son. They could just hide here until police had noticed (Y/n) was absent from school for a few days, and they'd be safe. It was probably the most life-risking plan that Heguchi could think of, but it was his only choice.

_(Y/n) was sleeping, he was dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream. There was a soft touch trailing down his face and his eyes snapped open, coming face to face with darkness. It was as if he was being woken up from a dream, his mind still hazy from sleep but he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't where he fell asleep. The atmosphere was warm and had a very mystical aura to it, large book shelves covering every wall with the exception of a big marble fireplace casting a deep orangey- red glow over the dark, emerald green wallpaper. It was dark in the room and there was very nice furniture strewn about with cushions that either matched the deep emerald, or bore the colour of a deep blood red._

_(Y/n) was perched on a seat in front of a window, a slight cold coming from the glass as a rampaging rain pounded against it. The rain was almost angry, but it was the most soothing thing in the world for the (h/c) male. His eyes trailed among the dark clouds in the equally dark and starry night sky, amazement twinkling in his eyes at the ultimate beauty the night beheld._

_"You're finally awake," a soft voice said and (Y/n) slowly turned his head to the source of the voice._

_He wasn't quite expecting to see somebody who looked so young. Ashy grey eyes bore into his own, a deep heaviness behind them and (Y/n) could tell that he was talking to somebody very odd but smart. He knew that this was a person to listen to._

_"What's your name?" the boy seemed to ask, and it was almost as if it was a programmed reaction._

_"(Y/n)."_

_"Nice to finally meet you face to face. I've been told plenty about you, but I must say that you're not quite what I expected." The boy tilted his head, his fairly toned skin catching the light of the fireplace on his facial features and he brought a thin hand up to play with silvery hair. (Y/n)'s eyes were caught by the curled wisps of hair flowing out from the nape of his neck as the boy ran his fingers over them. (Y/n) wasn't sure what to make of the boy's words. He knew he had to be dreaming. The boy seemed to be regarding him, taking him in and analyzing him in some way or another. He was snapped out of his train of thought from that soft voice. "I mean no ill intent or anything behind my words, I've just been curious to meet you for a while."_

_"Are you God?" (Y/n) found himself asking and the boy only tilted his head as those intense grey eyes bore into his own. It was a long moment of a slightly tense silence. Neither was speaking._

_"No," he finally said. "I've never had anybody mistake me for God before."_

_He nodded softly. He knew this was a dream, but he always had prophetic dreams from time to time. Not a symbol from God, just dreams that seemed vaguely familiar to things that would happen in the future._

_"Why are we here?" (Y/n) asked and the younger boy once again tilted his head in the opposite direction._

_"I figured this would be a place that you would consider comfortable. I would ask if you knew who I am, but seeing from your previous question, I have no need. My name is Nate."_

_"Nate," he tested the name out on his tongue, nodding in accomplishment at the familiarity of it. Nate was somebody he'd learn to get used to._

_"You're having doubts? Any questions?" Nate asked and (Y/n) looked up to meet his ashy gaze._

_"Slightly. I know I'm dreaming but this feels different." Nate nodded to his words, his finger twirling a lock of silvery hair._

_"You know there is a lot wrong. With you, with this world, even with me. Nothing is perfect."_

_"I'm well aware of that," (Y/n) replied, turning his head away from the young boy in stark white pajamas. "There's a difference in being wrong and bad."_

_"But is there?" Nate shifted so that instead of having one foot resting on the seat, both of his feet were touching the floor and he was leaning forward looking into (Y/n)'s eyes with such intensity, the larger male thought he'd melt and ascend to Heaven on the spot. Nate had such mature eyes for such a young person, it was almost crazy. "Being wrong can be harmless in some circumstances but I don't really thing it strays too far from being bad. Humans are basic creatures, when we're wrong we get competitive and try to prove that we are right. Some of us take measures so drastic that they can only be classified as evil. This doesn't sound smart, but humans are rather dumb creatures."_

_(Y/n) stared at him. He wasn't making any sense. Why did this become the topic of conversation?_

_"Why am I here?" The older male asked softly and Nate shrugged._

_"I don't know. You just came here. You came here of your own accord."_

_"Well then... Why are you here?"_

_Nate paused once again and tilted his head._

_"That depends on you, (Y/n). Why am I here?"_

_(Y/n) paused. He'd hoped that Nate would have an answer for that, but this wasn't Nate's dream. It was his own, Nate was just a passenger dragged along._

_"Nobody can tell what is right and what is wrong, what is righteous and what is evil. Even if there is a god, and I had His teachings before me, I would think it through, and decide if that was right or wrong myself." Nate's words had stricken something inside (Y/n). Those words were the most insightful and meaningful words that he had heard up until now. "It's in human nature to be curious. To want what we want without hesitation. But sometimes we need to take a step back and think about what would be right for others around us instead of just ourselves." (Y/n) thought for a very long moment._

_"Are you talking about my dad? Will I need to think about what is best for him?"_

_Nate looked up through his dark lashes, once again regarding the older boy._

_"I never said that."_

_(Y/n) felt a shiver run up his spine._

_"Then what are you talking about, Nate?" (Y/n) was beginning to feel as if Nate was being a bit hostile, but the boy was acting so calm. Something about him just seemed unsettling and it worried (Y/n)._

_"I mean no ill intent with my words nor do I hold any hostility for you or your loved ones."_

_"Then what do you fucking mean, Nate?"_

_He once again stayed silent. It was a long moment of tense silence, something Nate seemed to be good at._

_"You'll see in due time. It's a lesson, most would say."_

And as if nothing had ever happened, (Y/n) snapped awake, laying on the chest of his sleeping father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is mostly dialogue, but I figured this was a necessary chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this and like always, I'm always open for constructive criticism!


	4. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Heguchi and (Y/n) trapped, police have to start looking for a way to get inside before the cult does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for not updating over the weekends, I normally type this on a computer so if you find any mistakes, it is from me typing on my phone. I apologize in advance, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Benjiro looked out among the back yard, sipping on his glass of sake as thought deeply to himself. A rough and calloused hand stroked his beard as he looked at the blonde woman sat directly across from him. Her name was Yua, but Benjiro couldn't be too sure of that.

"We could either flush them out, or wait until they end up killing their own damn selves." Yua grimaced at his words.

"Tell me Benj, what's so important about these two anyway? If Kira wants 'em dead, he'll kill 'em." Benjiro nodded to Yua's words. He looked up with old brown eyes as a deep laugh sounded in his throat. He brushed the woman's dark blonde hair out of her face.

"Kira speaks, but not to false prophets. Listen to me, my darling. We will have our God soon enough." He decided to look around at all of their neighbors gathered around the fire pit, his trained eyes looking for one specific boy.

"Dai," he started and a masked individual stepped forward. Benjiro's smile flashed bright with pride at the boy wearing dark goggles. "Kira will enjoy you, you follow orders very well. You'll make a grand follower."

Little did the cult leader know, the boy under the mask was quaking in his boots.

(Y/n) shot awake, sweat dripping from his brow as he startled Heguchi awake. "What's wrong," he mumbled tiredly and (Y/n) didn't answer for a long moment. He attempted to push himself up and off of his father, but winced at the wound on his arm. "Be easy, you don't heal with a couple hours of sleep." (Y/n) stopped, nodding softly to his father's words before slowly relaxing himself. "Now, what happened?" Heguchi's words were soft, comforting as he gently messed with his son's hair. "I just had a nightmare... I think it was a nightmare." This piqued Heguchi's interest. "You think? Well, what was it about?" he asked and (Y/n) gently shrugged so as to not hurt himself. "I was in a library and there was this boy named Nate. We talked for a minute, but he started to say things that were... a bit creepy." A shiver ran down (Y/n)'s spine and he curled further into his father. "How was it creepy? What did he say?" (Y/n) looked down. "He just started saying things like, 'we don't know the difference between right and wrong.' Humanity judged that for ourselves... He said sometimes we need to be less selfish." "This Nate character sounds pretty smart, I think." Heguchi said softly and (Y/n) looked up at him. "What did he look like?" The older male asked. (Y/n) was quiet for a moment. "He had a lot of white on him... His hair, his pajamas... He was a bit younger than me." "His hair was white?" Heguchi asked, an unreadable tone in his voice. "Yes." "How old was he?" The older male laughed nervously and pushed his red glasses further up on his nose. "He seems to smart to just be some kid." (Y/n) sat up a bit. "He seemed about... fourteen or fifteen maybe. He sounded older than that, but he couldn't be older than his early teens." Heguchi seemed to find familiarity in this boy, because his face went pale at the mention of his age. "I'd listen to what he says. You always did have strange dreams." (Y/n) nodded to his words. He trusted his father, although he knew that Heguchi didn't always tell him the truth.

"Did you call the police yet?" (Y/n) asked and Heguchi paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating.

¨No, not yet...¨ Heguchi murmured. ¨I passed out after I cleaned you up.¨ (Y/n) nodded softly, leaning up and climbing off of Heguchi. He was about to speak before the sound of a loud crack sounded throughout the room. Both males flinched and there was a loud cackle that sounded throughout the room. Fear struck itself deep inside of Heguchi, fear that he had been too careless. (Y/n) simply stared at the window as an eerie silence filled the room and a light flashed through the darkening room as the sun went down. Particles of dust floated in the rays of light that shone through the window and Heguchi was quick to pull (Y/n) under the cover of the bed before the light could shine on him. Heguchi placed his pointer finger to his lips, signalling to his son that he needed to be quiet at all costs. (Y/n) nodded in understanding, but a visible shiver ran through him. He was scared beyond belief, the fear that his life was on the line only growing ever present.

¨KIRA!¨

The cry into the air sent a fresh chill of fear directly into (Y/n)´s heart. He was terrified more than ever right now. Heguchi was scared beyond words, but for the sake of his son, he would do anything in his being to make sure that his child made it out of this alive. 

(Y/n) wanted so desperately to get free and run, but his father held him securely in place. There was another loud crack and the loud screeching of metal and Heguchi placed his hand over his son's mouth to quiet his cries. (Y/n) was beginning to let the panic show in his body, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks and he gripped tightly to his father's arm. The boy´s small body was shaking so bad that he was almost moving his body off of the bed, but his father held him securely in place. There was another loud crack and Heguchi found himself beginning to panic. He had no clue what he could do to get them out of this. He could only hope. He had no idea how much luck he had at that moment.

There was a loud ringing throughout the office and the chief looked up from his desk. ¨Pick it up,¨ he said quickly. ¨It might be another Kira attack.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making the names a symbol for their characters and I hope some of you understood them! Benjiro means ¨To enjoy peace,¨ Yua means ¨Binding love and affection,¨ and Dai means ¨Shining individual.¨ I hope you all enjoy my little symbolism and I really hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	5. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we don't get what we so desperately want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this chapter will not be as long as the rest of them.

"Ryuzaki," The voice came through clearly from the computer and those dark eyes glanced at the microphone for only a moment before the man spoke again. "We've got a new movement. You´ll want to hear this."

"What is it, Watari?" the man asked softly, pushing the button on the microphone so the older man could hear him.

"I believe we've found a cult." Those eyes, black as a coal, widened as the man's mind processed the information he had just heard.

The house was utterly silent. It had been for a while, the light completely gone and it was pitch black in the house. Heguchi and (Y/n) hadn't moved at all, staying still because Heguchi just wanted (Y/n) to be safe. Heguchi knew that whoever was there hadn't left. He could feel it in his gut. He was terrified of the possibilities that might happen. What could happen to him or his son.

Heguchi couldn't help the scream that ripped out when the window had shattered in a loud cacophony of broken glass, his body stilling and he knew what had to happen in order for (Y/n) to be safe. He jumped up off of the bed, pulling (Y/n) with him.

"Run, go as fast as you can and don't stop!" He screamed and his son didn't hesitate to follow directions. Heguchi ran through the maze of hallways until he came to the front room and went through the kitchen. He somehow knew that more than one person would be surrounding the house. He could hear the shouting and a mix of voices, some obviously altering their own voice to sound different by raising or lowering it an octave. He looked through the small kitchen window, seeing nobody outside and he laughed in complete relief as he pushed (Y/n) in front of him so that his son could get free first. He held his hands out for (Y/n) to step on and lifted him up, pushing him high enough to climb out of the window and thankfully, Heguchi was just tall enough to reach it. (Y/n) waited for his father, even with the fear coursing through his veins at a steady pace. Heguchi followed after him not too soon after he landed on his feet and then they were both off, running as fast as they could through the dense bushes and branches behind the house.

There were loud whoops and hollers behind them, the people tailing them were obviously enjoying themselves with this hunt and Heguchi felt himself becoming fueled by the sounds. The energy in their voices seemed to give him just the boost he needed.

It felt insane, but Heguchi found himself laughing. He knew that (Y/n) would get out of this safely.

With the strange joy in his father's voice, (Y/n) began to laugh too. It felt like a scene from an older movie like the Goonies or Peter Pan. Movies that (Y/n) used to watch when he was younger. Fueled by pure adrenaline, they had managed to speed up their run.

"Try to catch us, motherfuckers," Heguchi muttered under his breath.

He was forced to skid to a stop when (Y/n) was suddenly thrown backwards, a cry of pain leaving him as he clutched his side. Heguchi was quick to catch his son before he fell, his adrenaline leaving his body along with his courage as he saw why his son had stopped. Just below his armpit on his side, there was a nasty gash that split open and Heguchi almost fainted at the fact that he could almost see bone. There was a wicked laugh and the male clutched his son closer in a feeble effort to protect him. Out from just beyond the treeline emerged a woman with her face covered with a mask slightly resembling swine. How fitting, Heguchi thought.

"Why are you after us? Why do all of you want us so bad?" Heguchi cried.

The woman with dark and ratty blonde hair only stared at him through the cheap plastic eyes of the mask.

"You can't at least give me an answer?!"

"We don't want you, Heguchi." The man's face went pale and he clutched (Y/n) tighter.

"Why do you want my son? I won't let you hurt him!" He tried scrambling backwards and he stood up, but the click of a gun made him freeze.

"Why must you hurt us like this?" Heguchi asked, those dark eyes staring into the ruthless eyes of the woman but he couldn't see the soft regret that laced her features.

"Evil only births more evil."

Heguchi couldn't even process is as he stood there staring at her with pleading eyes. A sudden flash of white flooded over his vision and before he knew it, he felt himself falling. He couldn't even muster up enough strength to hold on to his son any longer. His son who was bleeding out from the wound that this horrible woman gave him, who had no mother and had just started to get comfortable with his new life with his father. His only parent that truly loved and cared for him.

Heguchi had failed as a father.


End file.
